Castaways
by DreamSweeper
Summary: The earth is gone. All that remains are castaways. Will they survive?


DISCLAIMER! I own none of the Ranma characters, or the places I may use in my fanfiction. And I'm not getting paid (damn it).  
A pretty girl with black and blue hair entered her dark cell and sat down on her bunk. She dug through her trunk and pulled out her comp-journal. She sighed and stared at the screen. An hour later, the screen was still blank, and the young woman was still thinking about what to say. Finally, she started to speak into the small microphone.  
  
"It started in 2151, when I was only four. I don't remember much of what happened, but the older ones tell us stories of before the Evac, and how we all came to be orphans, deep-space castaways. They say that in 2151, astronomers from the west spotted a comet far from earth. The comet was named Demona, because it looked big, red and ugly, and its only intention was to destroy the planet earth."  
~~~Flashback~~~  
The students of the American University of Astronomy focused their telescopes upon the open night skies. "Now class," the nasally professor announced, "if you focus your telescopes at the points I directed you, you may be able to see Zion, the new planet colony in the next system. Now, Zion is a planet very much like earth except lacking in one quality, which is oxygen. This does not allow."  
  
As the professor droned on, a few students took it upon themselves to explore other realms of the universe. After all, if there was a planet this professor ever talked about, it was Zion, the new colony, three- thousand light years away. The first colonist's arrived on it fifty years ago, and a steady number of scientist's and volunteers had been traveling there ever since.  
  
"Man, I can't believe this dimwit. Type in a few coordinates, eh Eron?" A student named Chass said to his fellow classmate.  
  
"Ya' know, last time we didn't pay attention the material he covered was on a test," Eron said while typing in the coordinates Chass read off to him.  
  
"Yeah, just shut up and focus." Chass said.  
  
As Eron focused on the coordinates Chass read off, the professor lectured on the different moons of Zion.  
  
Any student in the class knew of the two different moons of Zion and how many days it took to revolve around its sun. Hell, Zion was like a new earth. Those on earth knew as much about Zion as they did about earth, however, new discoveries had been crossing headlines over the past few years.  
  
Suddenly, a commotion from the back of the group attracted the attention of "Professor Dimwit".  
  
"Is there something you'd like to share, Eron and Chass?" the professor asked.  
  
"Actually, uhh, I think you should really see this. We just typed in these coordinates, and well, we don't know what it is." They said shakily to the professor.  
  
"Very well, let me transfer your screen to my comp." The professor said as the class breathed a sigh of relief. Anything to get off the subject of damn Zion.  
  
"Well, Eron and Chass, it seems you have found a comet. Congratulations." Professor said half-heartedly.  
  
"Wait a minute, do you mean found as in, like discovered, or found as in just saw and not going to be getting any money?" Chass inquired.  
  
The professor rolled his eyes and sighed. "Wait a nano-second." The professor's comp flashed a number of readouts and after several seconds, a blinking screen appeared.  
  
The professor looked up shocked and said, "Eron, Chass, you.you've discovered a comet."  
  
The class turned around with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Eron and Chass were lucky to even get into University, let alone the American University of Astronomy, and here they were, discovering a comet. Damn it, it just wasn't fair.  
  
"Well, wha-what do we do now?" Chass said as he looked at Eron.  
  
The professor, still in shock said, "You have to name it. Of course, you will have to track its trajectory course. Where it will be going and how long it will take to get there, etcetera." The professor said, finally getting over his initial shock.  
  
"Okay. um, how do we do that?" Eron asked.  
  
"Hit the trajectory tracking button option of the telescope screen." The professor deadpanned.  
  
"Oh.okay, got it. Wait a minute. professor, I think the comps messed or somethin'" Chass said, his voice slightly higher and nervous.  
  
"Wait a second. Transferring it to my comp. Okay, class what we have here is it shows the trajectory course at a dead impact with earth. Now this will take place in roughly one year and two-" The professor stopped, his eyes wide, his skin deathly pale. He glanced back down at the screen and up at the projection screen, then back down at the comp screen. His class stared back at him. The screen showed the red comet colliding into earth, and obliterating it in a single strike.  
  
A student ran for a recycling receptacle and threw up.  
  
"Uhhm, professor, what do we do now?" Eron asked.  
  
"We, uhh, tell someone. Yes, that's what we do.we tell someone." The Professor said dazedly.  
  
"Who do we tell?" Chass said, sounding very much like a little boy.  
  
"We have to tell the President. Yes, he'll know what to do. I'm sure of it." The professor said. With that, Professor Dimwit passed out into the darkness that threatened him.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Notes: Hey, it Kat. I don't know if I actually want to keep this story up, its been on my computer since forever. If I feel like writing more I will. By the way, if you're giving criticism make sure its constructive, I'll just ignore the ones that say "You suck and should burn in Hell", etc, etc. I will take constructive criticism seriously, because any help I can get with my writing will help. 


End file.
